Fanfiction Freestyle
by Fictional Quacker
Summary: This is going to be a collection of the Free! one-shots I Heads up: It will be mostly yaoi or other pornografic content, OOC, humor or parody The starring ships so far are: Makoto x Nagisa
1. In the Closet

**In the Closet (featuring: Makoto x Nagisa + Haruka)**

It was a late night and Haruka had just gotten out of the bath after accepting the fact that he probably would not survive if he attempted sleeping in the hot water, no matter how much at ease he was while soaked in it.

He and the rest of the swimming club were currently staying at the Minakami Hot Spring Resort, it was their first field-trip as a highschool club and the time they had spent here had been pleasant to say the least. The rooms were comfortable, the hot springs wonderfull, and the food delicious. As much as they would like to stay a bit longer, tomorrow morning they would travel back home and resume their daily lives.

Haruka strolled down the hallways quietly and finally reached the room he shared with Makoto and Nagisa only to find it empty. He felt a bit suprised at first, but only figured they were still hanging out with the others in the common room, playing the various games he himself had no interest of participating in.

He closed the door behind him and went into the large closet were they kept their luggage in search of some dry pyjamas - no matter how much he loved water he had no intention of sleeping in the moist bathrobe he was currently wearing.

The closet really was big, the room was probably originally meant for more then three people from the looks of it. On top of that, Makoto and Nagisa had both placed their bags closer to the door then he had, pushing it against the very back against the inner wall. As a result, he had to climb into the closet to open his bag.

He suddenly heard footsteps approching the room accompanied by muffeled voices. The door slid open and before whoever it was had stepped inside, Haruka instictivly closed the closet door, only leaving a little crack open for him to peek through. He was not scared, but he figured it would not hurt to identify the people walking into his room - even though it was hardly anyone that weren't his room mates.

He peeked through the crack only to see that - as expected - it was indeed his room mates. Much less expected they were standing in the middle of the room - kissing. Haruka's eyes opened wide and he had to stop himself from making any noise. He didn't dare coming out of the closet now... They might get angry with him if they found out he had been basicly spying on them. He figured he could just wait it out until they stopped and pretend like nothing hap- oh my God now they are making out.

Nagisa had his arms wrapped around Makoto's neck and their lips were smushed together like two oposit sides of magnets. Before Haruka knew what was even happening, the two boys were sliding down ontop of one of the futons on the floor - and oh god damn it, it was his futon.

With Makoto laying on top of him, Nagisa broke the kiss and whispered:  
"We shouldn't... Haru-chan might come back any minute you know?" but Makoto just groaned.  
"Knowing him he'll be bathing until we leave this place or force him to come up, don't worry about it."

Makoto then turned his head and began sucking on Nagisa's throat, causing him to moan. Makoto grabbed the rim of Nagisa's robe and pulled about half of it off his body, revealing the toned chest and belly. Nagisa followed his example and began un-robing Makoto in return.

By now Haruka was completely stunned. He couldn't look away and he had no idea what to do. To make manners worse, he felt like such a complete pervert for it. He didn't want to invade on his friend's privacy like this but he was so scared of what they would think if they found out he had been watching this whole time. The worst part however, was the fact that there was no way he could deny the existance of the increasing tension growing underneith his waistline. If they caught him now their friendship would probably be over for good.

The last of the fabric was separated from Nagisa's body, leaving him fully exposed on the madrass. Makoto swiftly moved downwards, until he finally grasped Nagisa's length with his right hand. Nagisa and Haruka both gave away little gasps as Makoto softly fisted Nagisa, whilst reaching out with his tounge to lick the tip of it. Nagisa squirmed at first, but then relaxed and gave into the pleasurable sensation.

The tension in Haruka's groin was getting more intense by the minute, and he finally caved in to the frustration it caused in him. So he opened up his bathrobe and wrapped his hand around his stiffened organ while still looking out the crack.

Nagisa pulled his knees up from the madrass, keeping his legs spread widely apart with Makoto's head now bobbing up and down in between them. The action caused a strange slurping sound to echo through the room, accompanied by Nagisa's soft moans, gasps and murmurs.

"Makoto... I'm all hard already, l-let me do you now..." He said and put one hand on Makoto's head. Makoto let the dick slide out of his mouth and looked up at his partner.  
"If you ask so nicely" He chuckeled and stood up on his knees.

Nagisa turned around and crawled up to Makoto on all four. He then kneeled and put both his hands on Makoto's behind while grasping for his erection with his mouth. He got a hold of it with his lips and slid it inside before starting to firmly massage the two glorious buttcheeks in his hands. Makoto moaned instantly and leaned his head back, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Haruka was caressing his own penis in a slow paste to match the movements of the blowjob infront of him. Deep inside, he kind of wished he was not single right now.

Makoto's moans grew louder as Nagisa's hands had moved to his anus, stroking the outside of it gently. Makoto placed his hands on Nagisa's head, incuraging him to keep at it. Nagisa picked up the signal and slowly pushed his index finger past the opening into the hot inside. Makoto gasped loudly, his breath becoming more ragged and uneven.

"Heh, so you want to be the topper tonight?" Makoto said with a smile, the sweat on his face and the tension in his eyes caused it to look unlike any smile Haruka had ever on him before. This smile was far more erotic then any other expression he had seen on his friend's face ever before. Nagisa didn't let go of his grip around Makoto's dick to answer, instead he slipped another finger into his ass.  
"I-I'd say that's a yes... Ah! Yes!" Makoto groaned as Nagisa moved his fingers around, stretching the opening enough for him to get a thrid finger inside.

Haruka also picked up the speed, fisting his lenght and trying hard not to make any noise.

Finally, Nagisa let his fingers slide out of Makoto's ass and the dick was out his mouth. Makoto turned around and stood on all four while Nagisa fetched a small bottle from his abadoned robe. Makoto glanced at it and laughed.

"Really, you had that in your pocket the whole time?"  
"Well, you never know with you. All of a sudden you're in the mood and before I know it you've swept me off my feet and there's nothing I can do about it." Nagisa replied while opening the lid.  
"What if it fell out and somebody noticed it? It's not exactly usual for guys to carry around bottles of lube you know..."  
"Then let them notice it." Nagisa smiled. "I'm not ashamed of us."  
"Nagisa..." Makoto whispered before gasping as Nagisa poured lube over his behind before putting the bottle down and rubbing the lube into the asshole itself with his fingers.

Makoto layed down on his back and Nagisa took place ontop of him. He kissed Makoto on the mouth while using his hand to lead his own erection towards Makoto's lubed up anal opening.

_Fuuuuuck!_  
Haruka felt so out of character, so out of place. What was he doing? This was not right, not by a long shot. Yet he could not stop himself, he was enjoying it so much. His hand was pumping his throbbing erection desperatly, sweat was running down his back and his wet hair was condensing, making the closet feel even more humid and hot. He knew he had made a mistake - he should have just walked out like an honest person before any of this happened. But it was too late now, morals be damned he needed to get his release before he could think straight again. It would be up to future-Haru to forgive himself.

"Aaaaahnnnn!" Makoto cried out as Nagisa entered him, taking no prisoners as he invaded the other man's body. He pushed until he felt resistance, then retreated a bit before pushing forward again. Makoto held their upperbodies close to eatchother and followed the movements. His hips would bulk every now and then as Nagisa softly scraped against his prostate.

They picked up the speed, and Haruka finally orgasmed and it was only thanks to the fact that Nagisa and Makoto were both too distracted by their own bodies to notice his muffled moan as his semen made it's way all the way out - staining his clothes and the bag he was sitting on.

"Aaaah, it's too much, I-Imma come!" Makoto said and dug his nails into Nagisa's back. He cried out and shivered as the cum poured out of him, soon to be followed by Nagisa who pushed until he came as deep into Makoto as his penis could reach before pulling out. Gasping for breath, the two rested next to eatchother and ended up falling asleep just like that.

Haruka waited in the closet a whole hour before he dared to move. He changed his clothes, cleaned up after himself and then finally snuck out of the closet and went to sleep on one of the unsullied futons on the floor.

* * *

"Aaah what a nice morning! Such a shame we have to go home already!" Nagisa said with his usual cheerful tone while the others put the last few bags into the trunk of the old bus that would be taking them back home.  
"Can't be helped, even with all that work we put into collecting money we only raised enough for one night." Makoto replied.  
"It sure was..." Haruka mumbeled and the others looked at him.

"Did you say something Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked and Haruka felt his cheeks turn pink.  
"No-nothing! Let's go pick our seats already!" He stuttered and rushed into the bus.  
"He's so weird sometimes..." Gou sighed before the rest of them got on the bus, and went back to their daily lives at home.


	2. Playtime

**Playtime (feautring: Rin x Nagisa)**

"Aaah! It sure is hot this time of the year!" Nagisa complained loudly. It was an early afternoon in the middle of august and the temperatures were at their peak. He and his friend Rin Matsuoka were currently hanging out in Nagisa's room. They had the day off and there was nothing in particular they had to amuse themselves with, and usually active people as they were, the boredom was getting to them. Nagisa was lying on the floor and Rin on the bed, scrolling through the web on his cell-phone.

"The fan is already at maximum power though, not much we can do about it." Rin replied as he kept on scrolling through the internet on his cell-phone.  
"It would be nice to have some air conditioning... Hey, let's play something!" Nagisa sat up an gave Rin an anticipating look.  
"Like what?" Rin answered, seemingly uninterested. Nagisa always wanted them to play _something_.  
"How about the game where we take turns telling stories of things that has happened to us! Since there's only two of us, each time the other person get's to pick a topic."  
"That lame game? Can't you think of something else?"  
"But I played it with all the other guys during our training camp and it was alot of fun... Pleaaase?" Nagisa captured Rin's eyes and god damn it there was no way he could refuse now.

"Ok fine. But I get to start." Rin said with a sigh and Nagisa sat down next to him on the bed. "Tell me a funny one, then."  
"Ok, so there was this one time when I was still in kindergarden, and a pink unicorn came up to me-"  
"WOAH! What the hell kind of story is that?! You're not allowed to make things up in this game you know."  
"Have you no imagenation? I think it's funnier that way."  
"Whatever, let's just call it a round and pass the turn to me okay."

"Hmm..." Nagisa stopped to think for a few seconds. "How about... Love! Tell me about a love encounter." He grinned at Rin, knowing he was not really the romantic type. Rin leaned his head against the bedpost and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Well I guess there was this one time..." He began in a suprisingly sincere tone. Suprised, Nagisa turned his head toward him.

"There was this one time, I was doing club activities with the other boys as usual when the cutest kid I'd ever seen comes in. He was so shy he could barly even greet us with a straight face - blushing as if we'd just pulled his trousers down in public or something." Rin continued, and it began to dawn on Nagisa.  
"His name was Makoto Tachibana."  
"NO YOU JERK! IT WASN'T!" Nagisa blurted out without thinking and Rin started to laugh.

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?" Rin said softly with a michevious grin on his lips.  
"B-because that little scrawny blond blushing guy was me... You idiot! Ofcourse I'd recognise that story, I was there weren't I?" Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up as the bloodflow concentrated there.  
"Well yeah. You're the only love I've ever had so natrually that's the only 'love encounter' story I have to tell." Rin replied and placed his arm around Nagisa's shoulders and a kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that was the topic..." Nagisa muttered. Rin leaned in and bit Nagisa's ear.

"I do beleive it's your turn to tell a story... How about... A sexual experience." Rin whispered softly. Nagisa's blush became about two or three shades darker as he spoke and spread all the way down his neck once the words sunk into him.  
"W-well it's not like you don't know all of those already..." He mumbeled.  
"I don't care, I want to hear it anyways. Make something up if you have to." Rin tightened his hold of Nagisa and moved his lips down to the side of his neck.

"I was here in my room... When this certain dick-head suddenly put his arm around me out of nowhere- ow!" Nagisa was cut off by Rin biting down on the skin of his neck. "...Then he started kissing me... And sucking on my neck..."

Rin replied by accordingly giving Nagisa a firm kiss on the lips before moving back down to his throat, placing his lips on it and inhaling.  
"T-then... He took off my shirt..." Nagisa breathed and Rin let his throat go with a audiable 'pop' before unbuttoning his white shirt.

"I pulled off his shirt aswell..." Nagisa said and pulled Rin's T-shirt off his body. "And then he held me real close and we would kiss."  
Arms wrapped around eachother, their lips met and they exchanged saliva in the most passionate manner possible. Rin let his hands slip down Nagisa's back to the rim of his pant. He pushed all of his fingers underneith the fabric - only leaving his thumbs out, taking hold of the rim.

"And then what happened?" Rin broke the kissing to whisper. Nagisa's breathing was already a bit ragged and he felt his heart pounding hard and quickly inside his chest. He could also feel a good amount of his blood being pumped straight to his groin - and to be fair that was pretty much the only straight element of this entire scenario.

"He... Unzipped my pants and began..." Nagisa mumbeled and hesitated. Rin freed his hands from Nagisa's backside and unzipped his pants but stopped there.  
"Aaand? He began what exactly?" Rin asked as he slowly moved his head closer to Nagisa's crotch.  
"And... H-he..." Nagisa gulped. Damn it, this was not the time to get nervous. For Christ's sake it's not like he was a virgin or anything, why did this always happen?! Nagisa silently cursed Rin for his way of pushing Nagisa into embarassing himself like this and then squeezed out the words he wanted to say: "...H-he took my c-cock out of my underpants and stroked it softly."

"Your c-cock, huh?" Rin had a very satisfyed grin on his face as he with firm hands pulled down Nagisa's trousers just enough to release the erected lenght inside them. Rin placed his hand around it and stroked it from base to tip, letting his thumb slide across the top of it each time. Nagisa moan softly and leaned back against the pillows. Rin bent over and kissed his stomach while continuing to stroke his partner's genetalia. Nagisa's heart beat picked up the pace, each time Rin moved it meant a slight increasing of the pleasure he felt. Rin suddenly stopped however, much to Nagisa's dissapointment he let go of his penis.

Instead he leaned across Nagisa's body, placing one hand on each side of his head and bent down until their faces were hoovering less than an inch apart from eachother. His cheeks where just as flushed as Nagisa's at this point.  
"Screw the story, I'll give you a new one to tell the next time we play instead." He whispered and kissed Nagisa, who kissed him back. He opened his mouth and they played with eachothers tounges.

Nagisa put his arms around Rin's neck, who replied by drilling his tounge futher into his mouth and stroking his chest with one of his hands. He moved his hand back to their lower areas, but this time it was to unzip and pull down his own pants.  
He lowered himself until his dick was right on top of Nagisa's, then took a hold of Nagisa's hands and brought them down to it.

"Here... Wrap your hands around both of them okay?" He breathed heavily as he spoke and Nagisa did what he said and took a hold of both the dicks - creating a sort of ring, holding them together. Rin then slowly thrusted forward so that they would rub against eachother and create delicious friction. Nagisa gasped but got cut off by Rin kissing him again as he kept thrusting.

"Aaaahhhn..." Nagisa moaned into Rin's mouth best he could with a mouth full of tounge and a head clouded with the sheer pleasure his genitals were sending out. Rin moaned aswell, all though not as loudly as Nagisa. He always worried about people finding out about them so it was no wonder, really.  
"Riiiin..." Nagisa broke the kiss and moaned softly.  
"Aah?" The sweat was running down Rin's face, neck and chest causing his skin to almost glitter in the soft light of the afternoon sun through the curtains.

"Cry for me, Rin. I know you want to cry out as loud as you can..." Nagisa whispered into his ear and licked his earlobe. Rin flinched and almost forgot to keep moving his hips.  
"N-Nagisa... I... Fuck..." He groaned as Nagisa bit fist his ear, then his neck, and then his shoulder. He took a tighether grip around their cocks with one hand and put the other one on Rin's buttcheek and squeezed it firmly.  
"God damn it Nagisa, don't... If you keep up like this I'm gonna blow it too soon..." Rin begged but Nagisa did not care - he was going to make this sucker scream if it was the last thing he did.

He pushed his own hips forward aswell, meeting Rin's thrust and increasing the friction between them even futher. Rin moaned rather loudly this time, and encuraged by this progress he snuck his hand around their conjoined cocks to get a hold of Rin's ballsack. He gave the heavy little orbs a gentle squeeze and relished the fruit of his labor only a second later - Rin burried his face in Nagisa's chest and screamed as he orgasmed.

The cum sprayed across Nagisa's belly before Rin sank down on top of him to catch his breath.

"Y-You... Asshole..." He gasped but Nagisa just smiled, so very happy with his acomplichment. Just then they heard the door slam dowmstairs and they both froze for a second as Nagisa's mum's voice echoed through the halls.  
"Nagisa! Is everything all right? I heard someone scream!"  
"Yeah mum it's fine! Rin's just hit his toe on the table is all!" Nagisa yelled back quicky to keep his mother from rushing up the stairs and into his room. Rin sighed and relaxed.

"Come on, let's go sneak into the bath before my mum notices. We kind of both need a bath now anyway." Nagisa said still with a smile on his face. Rin looked at him and cracked up a little aswell.  
"Besides, you still need to finish me up don't you?" Nagisa continued.  
"Oh yeah, but this time we've gotta be quiet." Rin replied and gave Nagisa a quick hug.  
"Ahaha okay!"

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Rin Matsuoka - my boyfriend."

The four of them were kneeling on the floor in a small square of traditional Japanese sitting pillows and the silence could not be any more awkward right now.

"I will do my best to take good care of your son, Mister and Mirsis Hazuki. I hope that we will get along and that you can accept me as your son's partner." Rin said and bowed down. Nagisa's parents gave him a serious look and both Nagisa and Rin felt nervous, wondering what their judgement would be.

"Well I'm just glad our son found someone as handsome and reliable as you and not some thug." The mother said and smiled at Rin.  
"Yeah it's much better then we had expected he'd end up with to be completely honest." The father agreed and started laughing. Rin and Nagisa stared at eachother, quite frankly suprised at their open-minded reaction. Well, it _was_ Nagisa's parents after all. But wait a minute...  
"What the heck do you mean ' much better then expected'?! What do you take me for!" Nagisa yelled with a big vein popped on his head.  
"You dare yelling at your parents, you brat?!" The father replied just as angrily.

Rin and Nagisa's mother just laughed to themselves and left the room to go get some tea while the idiots finished their fighting in peace.


	3. Under the Sea

**Under the Sea (featuring Haruka x Makoto)**

_Note: This is a custom fanfic I made for a friend of mine; it's all fluffy shounen-ai and not M-rated. Feel 'Free!' to enjoy it anyway but if this is not in your taste I apologise and hope it's not too dissapointing. Not all the stories I want to write are of the yaoi genre and I hope I can still please you, sweet reader. Thanks as always!_

* * *

_"Haru... How come you're so into swimming?" _  
He looked up at the sky, imagening it being a calm blue ocean as he looked back on one of his dearest memories with the best of his friends.  
_"It's not really that I'm into swimming... I just..."_  
He closed his eyes, picturing Makoto's face in perfect detail in front of him. The sweet, green eyes that always shone with great kindness. The soft and gentle smile on his pink lips when their eyes met. Even the way his hair shifted in a cool breeze he remembered into the smallest detail.

"I love the feeling of water around me." He said out loud. His back was sore and his moucles ached for movement after lying there on the grassy riverbank for the past three hours. Not to mention he was hungry and tired.

He made his way home and as he stepped on through the door he was met by the strong aroma of cooking fish. He felt suprised at first but it was accually quite common for the guys of the swim club to invite themselves inside so he had gotten used to it happening.

He took his shoes off and went into the small kitchen where his green-haired BFF - wearing one of Haru's aprons over his clothes - was cooking what could only be fish-stew in a big pot on the stove. Haru's rice-cooker next to the stove was also filled and almost finished boiling. Makoto, who was focused on steering the stew payed no notice to Haru's presance.

"Yo." Haru said, making Makoto jump in sudden suprise. He turned around and smiled at Haru.  
"Aah, welcome home, Haru! I learned this new recepie and I wanted to suprise you with it." He said. The rice-cooker beeped and he opened the lid to let the rice steam off a little before scooping it into two deep bowls, topping it with the stew and some freshly chopped herbs from a plate on the counter. He placed the two bowls on a large tray along with two glasses of green tea and a plate of various chopped fruit topped with chocolate sauce and whole berries. Followed by Haruka, he carried it all into the livingroom and put it down on the traditional Japanese table.

They sat down facing eachother on the small sitting-pillows and started eating the stew and rice. Haru already knew Makoto could cook ofcourse, but this was beyond even his usual skill.  
"Makoto, it's delicious." He said in awe after swallowing his first mouthfull.  
"It's mackarel stew, I knew you'd like it." Makoto said smiling in responce and then they proceeded to finish their meal in silence. They both had seconds, and Haru even a third portion before they could get started on the dessert. As they finally did however, Makoto suprised him yet again.

"Here, open up." He said, blushing slightly and held a spoonfull of the chocolate covered fruit infront of Haru. He hesitated for a second, but accepted the offer and let it enter his mouth. The sweet flavour spread across his tounge and the red blushing across Makoto's face. Haru swallowed and took the spoon back out.

"Makoto?" He looked at his flushed friend, who sighed.  
"Haru, how long do we have to pretend?" Makoto said with sadness written all over his face. Haru turned his eyes away, not sure what to say or do.  
"I don't think I can pretend we're just friends for much longer, we both know it's a lie and I can't take it much longer." Makoto leaned over the table towards Haruka. He was still blushing but had a more determined look on his face then earlier.  
"It's going to be okay. Nagisa and Rei are going to accept us for sure so why bother lying anymore?" His body language demanded Haru to meet his eyes and he had never been good at denying any of Makoto's demands. He looked deeply into the kind green eyes he loved so dearly and took a deep breath.

"Could you live with it though? I don't care what people think but will you be okay with people talking behind your back and having their prejudice aimed at you?" He took another deep breath before continuing: "I really don't want to see you suffer because of me."  
Makoto looked down at the dark brown wood of the table and sat silent for a few moments. He had been wondering the exact same thing over and over ever since he came to peace with his feelings for Haruka, and even more so after realising they were answered and such a relationship was accually possible between them.

After all that wondering and thinking, pondering and analysing himself he had come to his conclusion and then decided to have this conversation with Haruka.

"Yes." He said softly. "Yes. If it means I get to be with you, I will be happy. Even if nobody but Nagisa and Rin can accept it I will be happy." He breathed out heavily and met Haru's eyes once again. He could swear Haru's eyes were watery as they closed and their lips met right there, above the empty bowls of homemade stew.


End file.
